Magical Mirror
by GKForte044
Summary: Whose fault is your misfortune? Who is responsible for your happiness? Try asking the Magic Mirror. Based on "Magical Mirror" (Kagami no Mahou) and Mirror's Magic" (Mahou no Kagami).
1. Chapter 1

Hello and welcome to my very first Vocaloid Fanfic.

I got this idea long time ago when I first read the translation of both Magical Mirror and Mirror's Magic by Kagamine Rin and Len but I didn't find the time to write this before.

Anyway, this will be a three shots and I try my best to finish this before I lose my interest on writing.

Also, I don't own anything here.

* * *

Every human is the same. They will do anything to make themselves happy, and try their best to avoid pain. But have you ever wondered that maybe there is someone who feel the opposite of your feelings? Like when you are happy, someone else in the other side of this world feels sad?

Those are the thoughts of a certain someone living in the sealed tower.

He had the appearance of a fourteen year old boy with a long blonde hair tied in a ponytail. He wears a simple white polo shirt and black pants and a black long coat that reach down to his ankles. With that appearance, you will see him as a innocent young boy. But for the people who live in this town, he is considered as a curse.

He is the only son of the king however people feared his ability to use magic. Every time he tried to use his magic, something bad will happen.

Scorned. Despised. Feared. Hated.

These are the words that people use to describe him.

A prince loved by misfortune.

Because of this, the king decided to lock him in the tower to keep him away from angry people. And there, he sits alone on his bed, knees on his chest, and keep asking to himself 'Why?'

Suddenly, one stormy night, an uninvited guest carrying a big mirror came in the tower and walk straight to his room. He didn't know how did the man entered the sealed tower or better yet, walk straight to his room.

"Who are you?" the young boy asked, pointing his finger to the hooded figure, ready to use his magic. It may not be the best but it all he have to, at least, protect himself.

"Don't be afraid, Len." The hooded figure said. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Len is not surprised that this mysterious man know his name. after all, he is the prince of misfortune everyone is talking about. Its funny but he did trust the man's words. He slowly dropped his arm down and stared at him.

"What do you want from me?"

"Do you want to know why you're so unlucky?" This sentence alone caught the young boy's attention.

"What…?"

"Whose fault is your misfortune?" He asked again. "I know the answer to that question. But it all depends on you if you wanted to know."

Silence took over the two and there's no sound can be heard except for the heavy rainfall outside. Is that right? There is something or someone to blame for his misfortunate life? Is it okay to ask this person he never really know? The young boy is now having a hard time what answer he will give. But in the end, his curiosity wins over his doubt. Taking a deep breath, Len finally answered the man's question.

"Yes." He said. "I wanted to know. So show me."

"Very well." And then, the man showed him the mirror on his hands.

Seeing the mirror, Len thought that he will see his own reflection. But when his blue eyes meet the shiny glass, it reflected something he never expected.

Instead of himself, he sees a girl on the other side of the mirror. She had a shoulder length blonde hair with a bow on the top and blue colored eyes just like his. She's wearing a simple black and white dress and she's happily walking around the park together with her parents.

"Why am I seeing this?"

"She is your counterpart." The man holding the mirror said. "Everything is reversed on the other side of the mirror. Whenever she is happy, you'll be sad. And whenever she gets fortune, you'll get misfortune. It's how this world works. "

It is the truth? That all of 'his happiness' were taken away by the girl on the other side of the mirror? He's not sure. But if that's the case then, he don't have any choice…

He will reverse the scale of destiny.

So forget everything and 'Rejoice'.

* * *

Its been months since that event happened. And ever since that day, The tower is no longer sealed and people are free to visit anytime. Because of this, the once quiet and dark tower are now filled with lively people.

His magic are now used to make people's wishes come true and its negative effects suddenly disappeared. Even the king himself where surprised about what happened but he is happy that people finally accept Len as who he is.

Respected. Admired. Worshipped. Beloved.

These are the words that people use to describe him.

A prince loved by fortune.

One sunny afternoon, Len go up to his room to take a break. As he opened the room, he saw the same hooded person that he met the day before everything changed.

"What are you doing here?"

"Do you want to know why you are so lucky? Is this happiness really yours?" this question immediately caught the young prince's attention.

"What…?"

The hooded figure pointed at the mirror he gave to Len months ago. The mirror is just there, leaning on the wall with some dust covering it. A sign that Len haven't used it for a long time.

"Who is responsible for your happiness? Try asking the Magic Mirror."

And so he did just that. Wiping the dust off the mirror using his hands, Len saw the same young girl, wearing the same dress. But something is not right.

She was there, sitting on the bed with her head resting on her knees. She look like she is crying and looking on her feet, he finally noticed the thick layer of bandages warped on her right ankle. Unlike before, her parents are nowhere to be seen.

"Everything is reversed… on the other side of the mirror…" Len whispered to himself.

Seeing the girl on this state, he felt something heavy on his chest. It is the truth? All of 'her happiness' were stolen by him starting that day. If that's the case, what should he do?

The scales of destiny have been destroyed…

…destroyed by his own two hands.

"Reflected in the mirror, we are reversed." he began, making the man look at him. "Each time you cried, I laughed? If 'my happiness' curses you… what should I do to save you…?"

He continue to asks that question to himself. Looking on both of his hand, he let out a smile.

"Haha… I see… I should…"

"I don't know what you are thinking, Len." The man said making him snap back to reality. "But I'm warning you…"

* * *

That night, where everyone is already asleep, Len rose from his bed and put on his usual coat. He walked in the front of the mirror, and to his surprise, it reflected his own reflection. With a smile, he placed a hand in the front of the mirror and he closed his eyes.

"I'll grant everything you wish for. Try calling out from the other side of the mirror." He said and slowly opened his eyes. When he does so, he saw a light forming on the hand he used to touch the mirror. "Tonight, Magic will reverse everything. Because I am your very own magician."

* * *

 **A/N** : Yeah, I used some lyrics of Mirror's magic here...

Please Review and tell me what you guys think.


	2. Chapter 2

A complete family.

For Rin, a complete and happy family is what true happiness is. She's a fourteen years old girl and just a simple middle schooler. Her family is not that rich but being with them is more than enough for her. Every Sunday, she together with her parents, have a routine of going to the park all together. However, as times flies by, being with her parents is nothing more than a dream.

She don't know what or how it happened. But when she woke up after a long time of sleep, the first thing she heard from the doctor is that her parents passed away. She was also told that there was a car accident couple of months ago and they got involved with it. Her parents didn't make it but she did survive only with a prize. She lost her ability to walk.

Right now, she's discharged in the hospital and she's living together with her aunt. It might happen months ago but she still haven't recovered yet over her parent's death. Everyday she lock herself on her room and cry there in the bed... And today is no exception.

She didn't know how long she cried but she finally decided to lift her head and look at the clock on the wall.

"Oh..." She said. Its already nine in the evening. She did forget to eat dinner again. Oh well. She doesn't mind that at all. "I should go to sleep..."

"Try calling out..." A voice stopped her from grabbing the nearby blanket. Looking around the room, she cannot find the source of the voice.

"Who's there?"

"...From the other side of the mirror."

"The Mirror?" And Rin looked at the dusty old big mirror placed in the front of her bed.

"Tonight, magic will reverse everything." The voice continued and for some of reason, Rin could see a light inside the mirror. "Because I am your very own magician."

And with a blink of an eye, the mirror let out a burst of light. Rin used both of her arms to protect her eyes from the blinding light that appeared from the mirror. As the light died down, she put her arms down and stared at the mirror.

To her surprise, she saw a boy inside the mirror instead of her own reflection. He look just like her. From the color of their hair and eyes, and even their faces look similar. He just stand there, smiling with one of his hands touching the mirror. She's living in this house for a week now but she didn't know that the dusty old mirror have the power of… well, reflecting other people.

The smile of the boy on the other side of the mirror grew more lively like he's happy to see her. Rin noticed that his lips did move but she cannot hear what he was saying. Instead, she tilt her head in confusion.

"Huh?"

The boy noticed this and his smile faded. His lips moved once again but still, there are no sound escaped from his lips.

'Maybe because I'm too far from the source?' she thought to herself. She rose up from her bed and tried her best to get closer to the mirror. However she completely forgot that her right leg cannot support her body any longer. So she end up falling to the floor.

"Are you alright?!"

"Yeah… I'm fine it's just-"She cut off her own sentence and looked at the boy in the other side of the mirror. "Wait…"

"Yes?"

"I can hear you!"

"You do?"

"Yeah." And she slowly sit up on the floor.

"So you cannot hear me earlier?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"No wonder you make such face." He said with a smile.

Funny, not just their appearances look alike but their voices sound the same too.

"Anyway, can I ask your name?"

"My name is Rin. Kagamine Rin. And yours?"

"Kagamine Len. Prince of Yellow Kingdom." Okay, even their last name are the same…

"Prince? As in you're the son of a king?!"

"Well, yeah."

"Cool! Oh, and how did you get inside that mirror? Don't tell me you're peeking all the time?!"

"Eh? No, of course not. This is just my first time to actually visit you. As for the reason, it's a bit complicated but I can use magic."

"Magic? Such things exist?"

"Yep. And I can prove it." Len said with a smile. He touched the glass wall that separates them while chanting some words that Rin cannot hear. The last thing she knew is there is a light flashed under the bandages on her ankles. "Try standing up."

"Ehhh?!" she said with her eyes open wide. "I don't want to fall again! It hurts you know!"

"Come on. You won't be able to tell if magic existed if you didn't try."

She let out a heavy sighed and try to stand up. To her surprise, she can stand up and walk like the good old days. She even tried jumping up and down and she didn't feel any kind of pain. A thing she cannot do anymore after the car accident.

"H-How did you do that?!"

"Magic."

* * *

Its been a while since they start talking about the most random stuff they can think off. But those hours of talk let them discover more about each other. And it looks like Len is more surprised between the two of them.

Although he know that Rin supposed to live a happy life because of the effect of the 'Scales of Destiny', he found out that Rin doesn't have a friend and he is the very first friend she have. He also found out that she spent months sleeping in the hospital because of the accident. Maybe that's the reason why he did destroy the 'Scales of Destiny' in just one night…

And the hardest part he discovered is about their emotion. It's pretty weird that every time she feels sad, he feel happy while if she's happy, he feels sad. He cannot do anything than to fake a smile or say "Cheer up." so she won't realize it and result in a very awkward situation.

"Also, like other girls, I wanted to be a princess!" She said happily while leaning her back to the edge of the mirror.

"Ehh? And why is that?"

"I don't know. Maybe I get influenced by fairy tales. But I wanted to own a big and beautiful castle."

"Well, the castle is pretty hard for me to make it come true in one night." He said with a smile. "But if you really want to be one, you can be my princess."

"E-Ehh?! W-what does that mean?!"

"Ahaha! I didn't know you can be that cute when you blush, Rin!"

"B-but we share the same last name! People will get the wrong idea..."

"But everybody here knows that I am an only child."

"S-shut up!"

He didn't reply after that and just let out another laugh while watching Rin blush on the other side of the mirror. Huh… now that he think of it, when was the last time he laugh like that?

"H-hey, Len…" Rin called, snapping him back to reality.

"Hmm?"

"You said that you will grant everything I wished for, right?"

"Yeah. And by I mean everything, I mean everything."

"Then… I wish for you to stay here by my side. If possible, forever."

Len didn't know how or why, but both of them did smile at the same time. And with her smile, he can tell that those are not fake. Maybe with all the wishes he can grant, all she wanted is to have a friend by her side.

"I will." Len said, pressing his hands against the mirror, close to hers.

* * *

A/N: I've been reading the manga version of Servant of Evil for a while so if that's not obvious enough, that the source of the kingdom's name. 'w'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Haha… I see… I should…" Len said, staring at both of his hands. Removing his white gloves, he touched the girl mirror on the other side of the mirror like he's trying to comfort her.

"I don't know what you are thinking, Len. But I'm warning you…" The man said making him snap back to reality. He removed his hands from the glass surface but his eyes are still fixed on the crying girl. "Once you destroy the Scales of Destiny, there is a high chance that everything will fade away. As well your existence."

"Hah. What are you saying? I already destroyed this Scales of Destiny you are talking about. And because of that, I put my 'counterpart' in my previous situation. If I have to disappear in order repay for my sins then I'm willing to do it."

"You know, I don't understand if you are really selfish or not."

* * *

"Len?" Rin's voice snapped him back to reality.

"Huh?"

"You're spacing out. Are you okay?" she asked, placing a hand on the mirror, close to his forehead.

"I'm fine. Just… thinking about some things." He replied with a smile.

This night marked as Rin and Len's first week of being friends. But even though it passed a week, she haven't make another wish yet. But being with her like every night made him discover more about his counterpart.

She is a really good singer. She once sing this popular song (on her world) called 'Meltdown' to him before and he can't describe how amazed he was when she sings those really high notes without breaking her voice. And not just that, she sometimes write her own songs. Too bad, she can't find someone to sing it in public or make it popular. He did offer her to use his magic to do that but she rejected the offer with the simplest word he knew.

"I don't need it."

At first, he didn't understand what she meant but in the end, he respect her decision. Because she's not making any wishes, he just decided to give her something made and delivered using his magic every time they met. It may not be the best thing to do but seeing her smile is enough.

They just spend their week doing nothing more than to talk about random things and discovering more about each other. Other than that, there's nothing else. At first, Len found it a little boring but as time flies by, he enjoyed her company and now, he can't wait for the sun to set and sit there in the front of the mirror. It may be come from his imagination but he noticed that Rin is getting more and more livelier than the first time he saw her. And on the other side of the mirror, his life are not returning to what it used to be before. Could it be that they managed to balance the 'Scales of Destiny'?

That will be great. But he know that everything have its end. And it looks like it's happening pretty fast.

Len stood up from his seat on the floor, making Rin stared at him.

"I'm sorry, Rin but I have to go." He said without looking at her eyes.

"That's okay. You need to rest. We'll see each other again tomorrow." She replied with a smile. However, Len didn't smile back unlike the other night. "Len? Is there something wrong? You're acting pretty weird tonight."

"Rin… to tell you the truth… I won't be able to return tomorrow."

She gasped and stared at him with wide eyes. It didn't last for too long though. She stood up from her seat and pressed both of her hand against the mirror, with an expression like she's ready to cry any second.

"I-I'll wait for you! It's okay if you won't come back tomorrow. Maybe the day after tomor-"

"I don't know if I can return…" this simple words made a tear escaped from Rin's eyes. "I have to go."

"Please, don't go just yet!"

"The magic is dissolving away." He said, placing a hand on the mirror, close to her. "So let us bid each other farewell…"

"I wont say goodbye!"

"Please, RIn, don't cry." He said. Oh, how he wish he was there to wipe her tears. "In the world through the mirror, everything is set in reverse. Our destinies are connected however, they should never intersected. What I gave to you… they are only given to repay for my sins. But I'll admit, I do enjoy being with you. I'll never forget everything. So in return, I want you to promise me that I will always be… within your memories."

And with the simple tick of the clock, the mirror reflected her reflection once again.

All the item he gave for the pass seven days with the use of his magic disappeared in a blink of an eye. And the magic he used on her right leg is also counted. The pain have returned, making her fall flat on the floor. However, she didn't care. Everything returned to what it used to be. Without removing her hand on the mirror, she looked at her own reflection and smiled.

"I meant what I said… No matter how long, I'll be always here, waiting for you…"

* * *

A year have already pass on since the disappearance of the boy on the other side of the mirror and it seems that her life is back to normal too. With the help of the doctors, Rin can now walk again but a little slower than usual though. But she don't mind. As long as she's back to school then its okay.

She's now in third year middle school and she also made friends in school even though most of them are her upperclassman and members of the music club. However, for some reason, she usually try her best to come home before six saying that she have to do something very important.

A lie.

It's not really important but she just wanted to do it as early as possible. When she got home, she go straight home and into her room. It may pass a year already but she never forget about the boy on the other side of the mirror and her promise of waiting for him no matter how long. She's taking a really good care with that mirror. Even her aunt sometimes ask if the mirror do hold something special meaning to her since its not even hers at the first place. Every day, she spend too much time just to polish it before the sun sets. Today is no exception.

She wish that one day, her very first friend will return so they can talk again like the usual.

And it looks like her wish is being granted rather too soon.

* * *

Rin returned from the bathroom after taking a bath when she noticed that there is something wrong with the mirror. For some odd reason, the mirror didn't reflect the surroundings of her room. But instead of being scared, she excitedly walk closer to the mirror. There, instead of her reflection, she saw a blonde haired boy on the other side of the mirror.

"Welcome back!" she said happily with a smile on her face.

- **End** -

* * *

 **A/N** : Oh will you look at that! In the first chapter, Forte-chan used the lyrics of Mirror's Magic and in the last chapter she used the lyrics of Magical Mirror...

Ahem, Anyways, Thank you very much for reading this story until the end~

The last part is a bit rushed... I'm sorry about that...

I try my best to, at least, give this story a happy ending. Because... the song 'Magical Mirror' is way too sad that it forced me to cry (and then there's Mirror Magic' where Len did everything as a revenge...) and I don't want this to be as sad as the song itself.

About how Len comes back... I'll leave it to your Imagination. :)

So I hope you did enjoy this small fanfic my imaginative mind created. I still can't say if I make another Vocaloid fanfic but I guess it will be great if I actually do that.

Bye~!


End file.
